Dai Kaido
"Dai Kaido" is a character in the anime/manga of Future Card Buddyfight Triple D. He is known as the Mighty Ocean Fighter. He is a wandering Buddyfighter who travels on boat and fishes for a living. His buddy monster is Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger. He is voiced by Tsuguo Mogami (Japanese) and Stewart Cummings (English). Appearance Dai has very distinct spiky sea blue hair, spiking it back as he wears a bandana. He has a shirtless coat with a dark blue on the outside with yellow on the inside, with cuff like rings around the arms. Under his sea blue blanket like pants cover is a maroon red shorts, tied up by a massive rope, his underbelly taped up. Dai`s hair also has 3 spikes and a pony tail with turquoise color to accent his look along with turquoise eyelashes. He wears traditional Japanese sandals. Personality He showcases a great deal of pride and confidence in his abilities as a Buddyfighter, declaring his certainty in reaching the finals of the tournament in front of his potential opponents. Dai displays a similar passion for his cooking skills, willing and able to cook every thing he fishes from the sea and in large quantities, though he disregards any possible side effects said food has when consumed. He is willing to offer his help to anyone, with no reward in mind. Dai has shown to be also honorable and humble, he was horrified upon the discovery that Gao became ill due to his underlings (rather unknowingly) feeding him Silly Seaweed and claimed that he was to blame as their chief for what happened after apologizing profusely. He and Genma got along extremely well during their first match against one another and was visibly moved by Tasuku's good sportsmanship after his defeat to his powerful Duel Jeager "Revolted." Anime Biography He arrives to Aibo Academy near the end of D Episode 7, being thrown into the academy by his buddy while on his boat traveling from another land. He is the 8th fighter in the WBC Cup Cho-Toyko Championship. He is selected to battle against Genma Todoroki, another Ancient World fighter that Dai had heard about throughout his travels on the seas. In his spare time he travels on his boat with 3 turtle like beings who help him fish. On one of his return trips from fishing, he sees Gao Mikado and Tasuku Ryuenji on the dock, as they explain to Dai about a stolen Impact Monster that was thrown into the sea. Dai volunteers to help as he feeds Gao and Tasuku some of his haul. As they talk, Bal finds the Impact Monsters general location as Dai enters battle as the Mighty Ocean Fighter to dive down and grab the card. He takes a while but is able to grab a fish and the card. Later on he battles and wins both his matches against Genma and Tasuku and will face Gao Mikado in the final round of the WBC. Gallery For a full gallery of Dai Kaido, see Dai Kaido/Gallery Buddyfight Records Category:Ancient World User Category:Buddyfighter Category:Rivals Category:Protagonists Category:Male Character